<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruptions of a Canine Variety by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535517">Interruptions of a Canine Variety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Interrupted Sexual Activity, M/M, Naughty Dog Shenanigans, Nudity, Thwarted Draco Malfoy, original dog character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's day of sexy fun gets thwarted by Leonard the Leonberger. </p>
<p>Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition and the prompt: <i>A pet can be a blessing or a curse.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Choose one of the following:</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Someone brings home an unexpected pet.</i><br/><i>A pet or stray animal brings Harry and Draco together.</i><br/><i>A pet or animal keeps disrupting the situation.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interruptions of a Canine Variety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the lovely Ladderofyears for betaing (and naming) this ❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven-thirty am when Draco was woken by a tongue in his ear. Without opening his eyes, a smile formed on his face. “Mm, you could have just woken me with a kiss, Harry,” he murmured. As he reached a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, a huff of breath in his ear had his eyes open in a second. “Leonard!” </p>
<p>He sat up and shoved the giant dog’s head away from his ear, wiping the slobber off his face furiously. Leonard the Leonberger wagged his tail, tongue lolling from his mouth. </p>
<p>“You,” Draco started, pointing a finger at Leonard. “Are a menace!” </p>
<p>Leonard gave a loud ‘woof’ as he turned and bounded from the room and Draco heard him thundering down the stairs a moment later. Draco groaned and flopped back against his pillow.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>At twelve-forty five, Draco found Harry doing some washing up in the kitchen. Smiling, he walked up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “Hi.”<p>“Hi yourself,” Harry said with a smile, turning his head to kiss Draco on the cheek. “How was your morning?” </p>
<p>“Well, it started off quite excitingly with a tongue in my ear,” Draco replied. “Sadly, that tongue was not yours.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Is that what the shouting was?” </p>
<p>“Indeed it was,” Draco replied. “But I have managed to get all my house calls done this morning, so I was think–”</p>
<p>What he was thinking was left unsaid as they both found themselves slammed into the sink from behind, a furry pair of limbs joining Draco’s around Harry’s waist. </p>
<p>“Leonard!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Three-thirty pm arrived and Draco ambushed Harry outside the bathroom, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Leonard had been walked and was currently snoozing on his bed in the living room.<p>“Is this what you were thinking?” Harry asked as they parted, slightly breathless. </p>
<p>“This and more,” Draco replied, kissing Harry once more as he maneuvered them along the landing and into their bedroom. Once inside, he deftly relieved Harry of his clothes before pulling him into another kiss. </p>
<p>Harry groaned into the kiss, his hands working at stripping Draco as quickly as he could. </p>
<p>Before long they were both completely naked and on the bed. Draco had kissed his way up Harry’s body and was now settled atop him, their hips moving in unison as they kissed hungrily. </p>
<p>“Need you. Now,” Harry panted, breaking the kiss. </p>
<p>Draco grinned and shifted slightly, preparing to enter Harry. Then he felt something cold and wet nudging at his own backside. Eyes wide, he looked over his shoulder. “For fuck’s sake, Leonard!” </p>
<p>Harry began to laugh. </p>
<p>“We really need to start locking him out of the room,” Draco groaned, dropping his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leonard the Leonberger made his first appearance <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501083">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>